


Kaleidoscope

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bromance, Cousins, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Sometimes love is unusual. Sometimes love is unclear.But really - it's just a label. Matthías needs Klemens to keep him sane, and so he does.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to insinuate anything about the relationship they have as cousins. This is just a quick drabble to show that love is never a clear path, and the way Matthías and Klemens have each other's back is truly inspiring to me. Hence the explorative drabble I wrote.

Matthías’ lips were pressed into a thin line as he stared at the ceiling. The hotel room was dark and cold, and every so often he could hear the creaking sounds of the wooden floor in the room next to his own. It made him restless and anxious. His hands were itching. He fisted the sheets mindlessly, his knuckles turning white. He closed his eyes as he tried to numb his senses. He wanted to drown in the darkness called sleep. He wanted out – out of this world. He could feel his chest rise and fall more rapidly as the panic started to take over his body. It was dizzying how quick his body could betray him. His mind spinning in fear of what might happen this time.

It was happening again. Another panic attack. No one to help him through it. He whimpered silently, trying to remember what Klemens would always say to him. But the memories were too vague, too clouded for Matthías to make sense of. He pulled the sheets closer, pressing the fabric against his face hard. His breaths erratic and out of control. His hands were trembling. The white flashes were growing stronger as they violently entered his mind.

“K-Klemens?”

He had no idea if he was awake. Or even here. But he had to try. Klemens was the only person that knew how to banish the intrusive thoughts. The only one that knew how to make it all stop.

“ _Hjálpaðu mér_ ,” he pleaded quietly. His mind was spinning, and the flashing was getting worse. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he opened them. Had this room always felt this small?

“Shit. Shit. Matthías. Are you alright?” He saw Klemens’ face in front of him, his eyes searching him worriedly. Matthías couldn’t speak. Couldn’t make a sound. He shook his head. “Hold on. I’ve got you. You’re not alone Matthías.”

He could feel how Klemens took the sheets away from him, slowly peeling it from his tight grip. He crawled into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around his sweat-soaked body. “C’mere. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Matthías closed his eyes again as he felt his cousin’s arms around him like a warm blanket. He reeled in the scent that was so incredibly familiar to him. He could feel the tension in his muscles fade. His chest didn’t feel as wound up any longer, and the flashing faded out until it was nothing but a soft shimmering in the back of his mind. Heavy tiredness washed over him, and he snuggled closer to the man holding him.

“It’s okay. Rest. I won’t leave you.”

It would seem strange how a simple touch like this could loosen the taut wires in his brain. Matthías knew that there was a simple reason behind it all – even though he would never be able to say those words out loud. Because after all, the thin line between platonic and romantic love proved to be far too shallow to make sense of. He’d never say it, but it was the rough truth.


End file.
